


Girl All the Bad Guys Want

by BeautifulSinner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Goth Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, and everybody's terrified of her bc of her brother, and get's bullied by her ex, kara's an adorable space puppy, she's the school's resident bad girl, who's head over heels for lena, who's really just a soft bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSinner/pseuds/BeautifulSinner
Summary: After that, Kara quickly decided that she hated highschool; she hated the sound of teenagers yelling at each other from across the hallways and people whispering about her behind her back when they thought she couldn't hear them. She hated the stench of teenage body odor and the disgusting amount of cheap cologne and perfume that they used to try and cover it up. She hated the group of cheerleaders that targeted her everyday with rude remarks and prestigious threats, she hated that Alex made her act like she felt it when the girls would throw her against lockers and push her to the ground. She hated English class and she hated Veronica for the way she made her everyday life a living hell because Kara stares at her ex girlfriend.She hated highschool, but she hated it a whole lot less when Lena Luthor - the school's resident bad girl that every single student was afraid of - sat besides her in history class and picked at the rips in her fish net tights instead of paying attention to the lectures.Or,highschool au where Kara is a lovesick space puppy and Lena is the bad girl that everybody's scared of, even though she's really just soft as fuck.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Girl All the Bad Guys Want

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm actually going to write this or not, I'm already busy w my other fic but I have insomnia and created it at 5 in the morning. not completely sure if it's even intelligible but I spent to much time writing it to not share ((:
> 
> some things to note though – Clark's not Superman yet, he's just a reporter. I don't know if Kara's parents are actually head of the House of El but I made them it so whatever. Alex's 19 years old but she's in the same grade as Kara bc I wanted her in highschool too and didn't want supercorp to be super young (they'll prob be smut, so they're 18) so let's just say she got held back a grade when her father died. And yes, the title is after that Bowling For Soup song lmao, it's kind of where I got the inspiration for this fic.
> 
> okay continue, hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.

Kara's only sixteen years old when her planet dies right along with every person she's ever met and loved.

Her parents were the head of the prestigious House of El, one of the strongest and most respected Houses in their world. It was because of this precedence they held that they were able to secure a pod that'd send Kara, their only child, to planet Earth where she could hopefully have the chance to start a new, secret life away from the death and destruction of her old one.

Under the vision of Krypton's crying sky's - dropping tears of emerald green that she thinks look rather beautiful contrasting against the sea of blue in the seconds before they come crashing down into the planet, crumbling her world down to ashes and killing every person it touches - Kara's parents strap her down into the procured pod and tell her everything they've ever wanted to tell her, mostly consisting of "I love you's" that she already knows she'll never get to hear coming from them again. And constant reminders that her only task once she gets to Earth should be to protect and care for her baby cousin, Kal-El. 

It all happens rather quickly– like a flash of lighting striking the sky a second before you blink, and when you open your eyes again you can't fully decide wether you actually saw it or not. They kiss her head and mumble their good-byes moments before the pod is flying shut and rocketing off the crumbling earth. Every loud noise that was blending into her ears moments before: the screaming and crying, the last words of parents that'd never see their child again and the sound of Kryptonite colliding with the ground and destroying everything in it's path, that accompanied it. It all disappeared in seconds and was instead replaced by an eerie silence.

She only had a few moments to look back at her dying planet one last time, to witness with blurred vision it falling into ruins under the green sea of poison, before the planet abruptly exploded and filled every crevice of her sight with nothing but an emerald green– the last thing she was witness to before she was knocked out by the force of the explosion and her ship was thrown off course and into the Phantom Zone. Left to suspend there, asleep and alone, for the next few decades.

She doesn't wake up from her deep slumber until the now char covered visor of her pod is ripped opened and a tall, muscular man with slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes starts talking to her in a foreign language she'd never heard. He's much older than she is and he's wearing strange clothes: a buttoned up shirt and slacks she'd soon come to learn. It's still dark outside when he picks her up like she weighs virtually nothing and fly's her away from the desert that she had landed in (he goes back for the pod later.) He takes her to his apartment in a city called Metropolis and shows her the ruby red blanket that he came to this Earth wrapped up in. It has the House of El crest embroidered on one corner, matching the one proudly displayed on the chest of her white dress, and Kara immediately knows, looking up into familiar, crystal blue eyes and jet black hair that still has a small curl falling stubbornly out of the carefully combed locks even after all these years– she knows this grown man is Kal-El, the very cousin that she was sent here to protect.

Later, when she looks into the mirror and sees nothing but her unchanged, sixteen year old face, she'll ask Kal-El about his abrupt growth spurt and why she hadn't gotten one from colliding with the Earth as well. Though he just shakes his head at her with a perplexed gaze.

Kara spends one week with Kal-El, kept up in his small apartment, sleeping on an uncomfortable couch, crying and grieving over her lost planet through most nights and staring yearningly out his windows at the world she has yet to explore during the days. He doesn't let her go outside, he tries to explain why but she doesn't understand him and he doesn't understand her so they just end up yelling helplessly at each other, trying to get the other to understand until one of them gives up.

She finds out a day into her time on the new planet that she was incredible powers that she didn't have on her old one; she can see through every wall and object that she sets her eyes on, her sight setting on something miles and miles away from her unless she can focus really hard on not doing so. She can hear everything that is going on around her, the millions of people talking, the thousands of cars honking and screeching across the streets, the billions of bugs buzzing and crawling around the city. She hears it all, every single thing happening around her at once. And for the first two or so days that she's on Earth, she spends them with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut from sensory overload.

Sometimes when she exhales too hard, a freezing cold gust of wind will escape through her lips and knock down every piece of furniture in it's wake. And sometimes when she gets startled or scared by something, blazing hot laser beams will shoot out of her eyes and melt the walls or any other object in front of her.

Kal-El gets especially mad at her everytime _that_ happens. 

She can fly too, like Kal-El did on the first night they met (though he doesn't seem to be exhibiting any of the other powers that she is and somehow, that makes her feel even more alone.) Sometimes she can't control it, especially when her mind drifts or she finally coaxes herself to sleep; her body will lift from the floor and float up into the air. It's incredible because Kara always dreamed of being able to fly when she was younger, of touching clouds and visiting galaxies. It's the only one of her powers that she generally enjoys having. 

But one time she fly's to high and accidentally creates a human-sized indent on the ceiling of Kal-El's apartment while he's away at work. When he comes back and sees the damage she did, he screams at her so hard that his voice cracks and she doesn't dare to fly again. 

She's also strong, like really, _really_ strong. She breaks virtually everything she touches: from the couch arms, to the refrigerator door, to the faucet. Kal-El yells at her everytime that she does it, reprimanding her in a language she doesn't understand. His voice is so loud and so powerful when he does this that when it mixes with the noises of everybody else in the city, it makes her ears feel like they're bleeding and her brain ringing. She begs him to stop in Kryptonian, tells him that she doesn't understand what he's saying and that she's sorry, she can't control it. But he only yells louder at her when she does this, only stops when she sits down, balls up her hands into fists so she can't touch anything, and starts to cry.

This goes on for about a week until one day, when she accidentally trips coming out of the shower and rams right through one of his walls– Kal-El drags her out of the house by her arm, pushes her into a moving vehicle that travels like the wind but miraculously stays on the ground, and talks to her in the same language that she still can't comprehend. It takes a few hours, all of which she stays completely silent for, looking out the window as this new world passes her by. But soon enough they arrive at a small town, much quieter than the city that Kal-El lived in and accompanied by the comforting sound of waves splashing against the shore a mile or so away from them. 

Kara decides right then, with the absence of thousands of people screaming and cars honking, that she likes it here much more than in Metropolis. 

He pulls up to a huge, suburban house that's surrounded in tall lushes green trees. It's tall as well, has three floors and twice as many windows. The second floor is mostly taken up by a large balcony that's stacked upon the first floor, it has a white picket fence bordering the wide premises so you can't fall off, as well as a part of the roof bridged off and acting as a built-in gazebo on the long terrace. The house is paneled and painted a prestine light grey with white trimming, which seems to be the only colours that make up the large house with the exception of the big, dark blue front door. 

In front of this blue door is two new people, standing in line with one another and staring expectantly at Kara.

They were the only two humans that Kara had ever been this close to so far. 

Kal-El tugs her out of the car, ignoring the bewildered look she throws him and instead drags her down the driveway towards the entrance of the house where the family is standing. There's an older blonde woman on the left, she looks to be around her early to mid forties with kind, attentive blue eyes and a wide, warm smile on her lips. Kara mentally notes that she looks nice. Her arm is wrapped around the shoulder of a younger girl that seems to be about Kara's age, she had short brown hair and a bored expression masking her pretty face and big, brown eyes. Her clothes are dark and hang off her body like they're a size or two to big, she's taller than Kara but slightly shorter than the blonde woman she stands next to, and when her eyes land on Kara the younger girl can't help but feel like she's being closely judged. 

Kal-El introduces them to her, but she doesn't understand any of it. She hears her name come out of his lips a few times, and they both direct their gaze and words to her in what is probably a greeting, before Kal-El's turning Kara around in his arms and bending his knees a little to properly get his face leveled with hers. His large hands are stiff against her shoulders and his face is apologetic, but Kara has no idea what he is saying so closely to her. She can only ask that in Kryptonian, so she does. But he was just a baby when he landed on Earth, he doesn't know Kryptonese and he doesn't remember Krypton. 

He's more human than she'll ever be, she knows. 

She knows then that she's the only true survivor of her planet– destined to live out the rest of her life alone, being the only person who remembers or even knows about her home planet. 

He just shakes his head at her before bringing her into an awkward hug, saying a few more English words before letting her go and walking off without even a glance back in her direction.

He drives away and Kara is to frozen in shock to try and follow him. She doesn't move a muscle, her eyes following the car even as it passes miles out of the city, making no movement to turn around and come back for her. She stays staring after the car longingly, her mind playing her father's whispered plea to take care of her cousin on repeat until the blonde woman places her hand gently on her shoulder, a sharp contrast to the way Kal-El did so moments before, and led her inside the large house with a comforting smile.

Kara quickly learns several things while staying with the Danvers: firstly, that Kal-El (Clark, she learned she had to call him from here on out) was only twenty-three years old and on Earth that was "much to young to throw your entire life away in order to take care of a teenage girl," and that's why she couldn't stay with him and instead had to live with Eliza, a woman who helped Kal-El understand his own powers when he was younger. 

Secondly, humans didn't regularly have the powers that she did, they were in fact _very_ fragile (she learned that one from accidentally fracturing Alex's wrist and pointer finger the first time she taught her what a handshake was.) And humans, for all their love and compassion, also have an immense fear for people that are different and or stronger than they are, and they commonly express this fear through acts of discrimination and violence. That's why nobody can learn that she's an alien, why she can't fly anymore or show even a hint of her powers, and why her new name is Kara Danvers and the Danvers family is now her own family(?) 

And thirdly, that English is a lot more complicated than it looks. Kara's pretty fucking smart (Krypton was much more educationally and scientifically advanced than Earth, which coincidentally made Kara some kind of genius on this planet,) and she quickly catches onto English words and writing. Her problem with the language isn't the pronunciation or the memorization, it's not all the ways you can spell "there" or where to put a semi colon, because she got all that on lock within only a few weeks. The problem was that human beings, especially in the state of California, adored using stuff like slang, metaphors, and phrases. Things that weren't in the dictionary, that she couldn't just make sense of through memorizing pages of Merriam Webster and the Oxford English Dictionary that Eliza had gifted her.

Kara just couldn't for the life of her comprehend why people would call things "a piece of cake" when it clearly _was not_ an actual cake, or why people talked about having chips on their shoulders when they really _didn't,_ she checked, _several times._ She didn't understand why people would refer to things as "lit" when it wasn't light or on fire, or why everybody kept on calling everything "fire" while simultaneously branding it "chill as fuck." It was rather contradicting, if you ask her.

Even at eighteen years old she still didn't understand teenagers excessive use of slang or grown-ups turn of phrases, and she wasn't sure that she ever would at this point.

It was one of the reasons why when Kara started Junior year of highschool after a few months of living with the Danvers, she wasn't exactly the most popular or well liked kid in the school. She was seventeen years old when Eliza decided that she had gotten a good enough hold on the English language, as well as 11th grade level math, science, and history, that she could attend school with Alex. Unfortunately, that meant she had to start in the middle of the semester when everybody was already sorted into their respected cliques and had already grown comfrotable with their schedules and friends. This meant that her, her clumsily tendencies and her barely noticeable accent stuck out like a sore thumb (though Kara really didn't get that expression either.)

It only took till lunchtime on her first day of school before she was being corned in the hallway by a group of bubble gum popping, bleached haired, mini skirt obsessed teenage girls asking her what her name was, where she was from, where she had gotten her top (it was Alex's and Kara honestly had no clue,) and if she was planning on joining the cheer squad. They all talked at the same time, their high-pitched voices layering over one another as they all tried to ask her at once and then stared at her expectantly once they were finished as though she was supposed to understand what they had just asked her. Kara was only able to muster up a nervous reenactment of her name in response, getting through Kara Zor– before correcting herself and stuttering out Danvers instead, then continuing on to admit that she didn't know what the cheer squad even was. They all laughed at her at once while exchanging knowing glances, their squeaky giggles reminiscent of their nasally voices. And in that moment, Kara couldn't help but compare the group of high heel clad humans to the pack of hyena's that she had seen on Animal Planet last night, seconds before they were pouncing on a helpless antelope and tearing it apart with their razor sharp teeth.

Kara kind of felt like that antelope. But instead of razor sharp fangs ripping into her flesh, she received razor sharp words being tossed at her from every direction. Once one girl had stopped giggling she asked rather sarcastically, "What, you don't know your own name, Danvers?" 

Another threw in with a slow voice you'd use when talking to a toddler, "Do you even know where you are from?"

And Kara - red-faced and panicking from the question aimed at her home planet that she couldn't talk about at any cost - just muttered a confused, "I don't know." Before she could stop herself. 

This made the girls laugh even harder, crowding around her until her back slammed against a locker and there was no space for her to try to make a run for it, and she _definitely_ saw this part on Animal Planet seconds before a helpless prey was torn to shreds on screen. 

"What kind of freak doesn't even know where they're from?" One of the blondes spat at her.

"Yeah, are you retarded or something, _freak?"_ Another asked with a tilt of her head and a sickening smile twisting her cherry red lips.

"Maybe she's not retarded, maybe she's just a fucking idiot." Another snarled at her, flashing her pearly white teeth and the pastel pink gum trapped between them. Kara absently wondered if she was about to replace that gum, to be chewed up and spit out by every single one of the pretty teenage girls surrounding her like predators. 

"Is that it, freak? Are you an idiot?" A tall girl with vibrant red hair questioned at the same exact time that a brunette asked, "Are you retarded, or just fucking stupid?" 

Then they all paused, staring at her intently with their heads leaned in and their arms crossed, glaring at her expectantly like they were waiting for an actual response. But really, Kara had no idea how to answer _any_ of that, and before she could even open her mouth to try, the girl standing opposite of her, set in the dead middle of the group with voluminous brown hair highlighted effortlessly with hints of blonde, growled out at her, "We asked you a question, so answer it, freak. Before I make you." 

And really, she was far more intimidating than all the other girls combined because _she_ seemed like she'd actually make due on that promise, unlike the other girls who were most likely all bark no bite. So as the fierce brown eyes pierced threateningly into her own, all Kara could muster up was the first word that came to her mind, which was a stuttered and confused, "y-yes?"

And that's all it took for the girls to start howling in laughter once more, some bending over to hold their stomachs and others crashing shoulders with one another as they chuckled at her expense. The girl in the middle just smiled seamlessly at her, her blood red lips curling up against her pearly whites that Kara thought looked more like fangs than teeth at this moment. "Yes, you're fucking stupid? Or yes, you're fucking retarded? Which one is it, freak?" She asked snidely.

Kara thought they were kind of over killing the whole "freak" thing at this point but it seemed to be her new nickname to these group of girls and she wasn't about to argue with them. She was only able to gape her mouth open and closed like a fish on land, stuttering slightly and nervously shuffling on her feet as she contemplated what to say before being abruptly cut off by a voice. 

"Why don't you leave the poor girl alone, Veronica? There's no need to throw your own insecurities at the kid, she's not a mirror." Someone asked, or rather demanded, from behind the crowded group of girls.

This voice wasn't high-pitched and whiny, however. And it certainly didn't match any of the mean spirited ones that had been teasing her relentlessly for the past few minutes. No, it was deeper and raspier then the rest, while still managing to be gentle and feminine. It was an intoxicating sound, one that sang like a melody to her highly sensitive ears when compared to every other sound vibrating through the highschool and filtering through her head like gravel in a blender. And Kara couldn't help but let her jaw snap shut and her eyes grow wide as they followed the source of the noise.

The crowd naturally parted, all of the girls attention being tugged away from Kara and instead directed at the girl standing just opposite of the brunette that Kara now knew was named Veronica. The cheerleaders dispersed from around Kara in mere seconds at the sound of the other girls voice, shuffling almost nervously away from the alien until they were no longer suffocating her with their cheap, strongly scented perfumes and the blonde could actually see the source of the voice.

It was another pretty teenage girl, though this ones mere presence was the polar opposite of every other girl that had been surrounding Kara; she had long, jet black hair that fell down to her breasts and lovely, emerald green eyes that demanded attention even from all the way across the hallway. She had a perfectly sculpted bone structure, her features defined and sharp like a carefully chiseled statute in one of the anthropology textbooks Eliza had her studying. Her flawless skin was as pale as a blank sheet of paper that had a few moles decorating it. And she had a small silver ring looped through her nose and black ink printed on the inside of her wrist that Kara probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the help of her super vision. Her clothes were just as dark as her hair: a tight, long sleeved shirt that showed off just a hint of cleavage, a black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly and reached just down to her lower thighs before drifting off into fish net tights that did a poor job of covering up her long, pale legs. She had on black high heeled boots that made her seem taller than she actually was and had silver spikes adorning them, as well as a dark velvet chocker wrapped around her ivory neck.

She was, by far, the most beautiful human that Kara had had the privilege of laying her eyes on.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business, Luthor?" Veronica spat back at the raven haired beauty, her relaxed posture turning rigid under the girls piercing gaze as she spun around on her high heels to face her.

The emerald eyed girl just smiled sarcastically at Veronica, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her defined jaw raised in a silent challenge. "Why don't you leave the innocent blonde alone and I _won't_ tell everybody about what happened on our school trip to DC?" 

Veronica's spine went stiff and her jaw locked in place, her fingers tightening so hard around her crossed arms that her knuckles went white and her fingernails cut into the tan flesh. She stayed silent for a few moments, just silently trying to burn a hole through the raven haired girls head with her gaze, and everybody just observed the two glaring girls with bouncing eyes (a small crowd of passing students who had been filing in and out of the cafeteria had stopped to see if a fight was about to break out.) Soon enough however, Veronica broke and her mouth snapped open once more,

"You wouldn't." She growled menacingly. 

"Oh, but I would." Lena snarked with a pout of her pretty pink lips, her perfectly defined eyebrows furrowing slightly and her head cocking to the side while she awaited the frustrated brunettes response. 

Veronica just huffed and stomped her foot down against the polished floors like a child throwing a tantrum. "Why are you standing up for this loser, anyways? You've never had a problem with me beating up on anybody before. Is she like your pet or something?" 

The Luthor girl seemed to consider that question for a second, her intimidating emerald eyes switching over to glare down at Kara instead– who shrunk under the intense gaze and tried very hard not to let her own stare coward away from the girl's. The eyes slowly trailed up and down her body, meeting her blue eyes momentarily before snapping back to look at Veronica and shrugging her shoulders noncommittally. "She's cute." She decided on.

There's a lot of things that probably should've been running through Kara's mind in that moment, but literally the only thought she could muster up was _she thinks I'm cute._

Everybody waited with baited breath as Veronica's lips pulled back into a snarl and her body tensed like a cat ready to pounce on its prey, but Lena didn't even blink at the girls threatening expression, giving off a perfectly unaffected attitude to the whole ordeal. And it only took a few more moments before Veronica was breaking once again, an honest to God growl escaping her lips before she was whipping around to scrutinize Kara closely, who tensed under her burning gaze like a deer in headlights, but all she ended up saying was a spiteful "you're so dead, freak." Before she was stomping off down the hallway, a trail of shaken cheerleaders chasing after her. 

The small crowd that had gathered quickly lost interest and scattered as well, especially when they got on the receiving end of the raven haired beauties intense glare. Kara stood frozen in place however, examining the scene before her and replaying the past dozen minutes on repeat in her head as she tried to find out what had just occured– a human had just threatened her death when she had said nothing to her but her name and an agreement. Were all humans this aggressive? There was mean people on Krypton, sure. But it was always for a reason and had never gotten so violently drastic in just a matter of minutes. She didn't know what to make of the interaction.

But she was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts by the same angelic voice that she had heard before, though this time it was much closer than before, "are you okay, new girl?" 

The emerald eyed girl had stepped closer to her now, an almost hesitant expression on her beautiful face as she looked Kara over closely like she was searching for something before her piercing gaze landed on Kara's own. Though when she was this close-up Kara could actually see the specks of gold and the mix of blue that rimmed her captivating green eyes, making them even more distracting then they had been before and causing all of the air that Kara had been consuming to be sucked right out of her lungs. 

It wasn't until those thick eyebrows furrowed at her and the emerald eyes gazed at her questioningly that Kara remembered that she was supposed to talk now as well, though her mouth was dry and her brain was in a flurry of thoughts, and all she could muster up was a stuttered, "y-yeah." 

Lena observed her for a few more seconds before she was nodding her head and silently turning on her heel, walking away without another word. It was then that Kara realized, watching the beautiful woman walk away from her, that she hadn't thanked the girl for saving her from the hyena's. The emerald eyed woman was already a dozen or so steps away from Kara when the blonde mustered up a squeaky, "thank you!" To her, and she didn't stop walking but she did turn her head slightly and stared back at Kara with the ghost of a smile on her lips before looking back ahead of her. 

The blonde thought of that smile and interaction for the rest of her Junior year.

Especially since Lena never once talked to her again for the entire year.

After that, Kara quickly decided that she hated highschool; she hated the sound of teenagers yelling at each other from across the hallways and people whispering about her behind her back when they thought she couldn't hear them. She hated the stench of teenage body odor and the disgusting amount of cheap cologne and perfume that they used to try and cover it up. She hated the group of cheerleaders that targeted her everyday with rude remarks and prestigious threats, she hated that Alex made her act like she felt it when the girls would throw her against lockers and push her to the ground. She hated English class and she hated Veronica for the way she made her everyday life a living hell because Kara stared at her ex girlfriend.

She hated highschool, but she hated it a whole lot less when she reached senior year and on the first day of classes, during 4th period US History, Lena Luthor, the school's resident bad girl that every single student was afraid of, sat besides her in history class and picked at the rips in her fish net tights instead of paying attention to the lectures, since she already knew all of the information anyways.

This occured when Kara's first day of what was supposed to be one of the best years of her life (Eliza's words, not her own,) had gone like so: she was late to first period because Alex insisted on stopping on the way to school so she could get a coffee from the cafe down the street (she didn't even like the coffee that much, Kara knew she just went because the waitress was cute even though Alex acted like she wasn't,) and because of that her first period English teacher, Mr. Carr, gave her two days detention starting tommorow (he had a full blown vendetta against her for whatever reason, Kara was convinced he just hated happiness.) And to make the day worse, Veronica had evidently missed using her as a human punching bag over summer break because she decided to let her anger out by rounding up the entire cheerleading squad and had the girls help her pick Kara up (who's body was practically made of steel and hence a lot heavier than a normal eighteen year olds, so she had to float in their arms and just pray they didn't notice,) and throw her into the dumpster behind the school.

Thankfully, it was relatively clean for a trash can and mostly just consisted of tied up garbage bags, so her outfit wasn't completely ruined and she (hopefully) didn't smell like garbage. But she did have to lay in it until the group of hyena's dispersed and that made her late for Ms. Grants US history class.

But that's when her luck turns around because everybody knows that Ms. Grant has assigned seats and wherever you sit during the first day of the semester is where you'll have to sit for the rest of the year (unless you're being disrespectful and she decided to move you,) and since she was late to class there's only two seats left open in the very back row– the ones on either side of Lena Luthor. 

It was like that in every class that Kara shared with Lena, she always had vacant seats surrounding her as though she was in some kind of invisible bubble that kept people from walking within ten feet of her. Kara had always wanted to sit next to her, but Alex had warned her on several ( _so many_ ) occasions to stay away from the Luthor and the blonde didn't want to be branded as even more of a freak than she already was by purposefully sitting next to the enigmatic girl, so she always sat somewhere else instead and continued to contribute to the social segregation against the youngest Luthor. 

But she doesn't have much of a choice this time, as there's no more seats available and Ms. Grant is glaring at her expectantly, so she happily takes the excuse.

Kara can't help the small smile that cracks against her lips as she sits to the left of Lena, closest to the window and in the very corner of the classroom. The raven haired beauty doesn't look up or even blink at the sound of Kara's chair scraping against the ground besides her, just continues to carve something into the wooden desk she's sitting at with the tip of her pen. But being able to stare at the Luthor this closely, witnessing details nobody else is ever close enough to notice - seeing her chipped nail polish and the way her long eyelashes flutter against pale cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes courtesy of sleep deprivation and the small bruises littering her pale legs - Kara already knows that this year is going to be so much better than the last.


End file.
